1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for picking up and depositing a hollow receptacle such as a bin, container or the like by and on, respectively, a vehicle equipped with a change gear mechanism having a tilting frame, which is pivoted at the back of the undercarriage of the vehicle and movable by means of a tilting cylinder supported on the undercarriage, and which has a coulisse displaceable on the tilting frame by means of associated actuating elements, such coulisse being equipped with a stop element capable of being engaged in the associated fitting on the receptacle.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles equipped with a change gear mechanism are special vehicles capable of picking up or depositing and transporting empty or filled change receptacles. In particular bins are placed in an upright or vertical position. However, they have to be transported in a lying position when moved with the vehicle to and from the location in which they are placed. Thus the pick-up and depositing of such bins requires change gear mechanisms capable of changing a receptacle to be set up, in particular a bin, from its lying position to the upright or vertical position. This operation requires special constructional measures enabling both the vehicle and the change gear mechanism to safely negotiate also the substantial weights of filled receptacles, in particular bins, while the latter are being picked up or deposited. For this reason, vehicles with change gear mechanisms are equipped especially within the zone in the back of the vehicle with supports capable of being extended or folded outwardly or made ready for operation in some other way, which supports, prior to the pick-up or depositing operation, are moved into a supporting position in which they support the vehicle on the ground or surface of the roadway. This entails the drawback that the supports signify a relatively high loss in payload and, furthermore, that the stability of the vehicle is problematic, for example in that a supporting leg may give way and sink into the ground under unfavorable ground conditions.
Furthermore, picking up and depositing heavy receptacles, in particular bins, is made difficult by the fact that the operation of the change gear mechanism requires simultaneous controlling of the tilting motion of the tilting frame and of the displacement motion of the coulisse of the tilting frame. Such controls are carried out by hand, as each receptacle or bin needs to be operated or negotiated in a way adapted to its specific type of construction or its dimensions. This means that the safety in picking up and depositing receptacles, in particular bins, is highly dependent upon the care and skill of the person operating the change gear or the vehicle equipped with such change gear.